Something's Still Here
by gomotion100
Summary: A short story about a non-canon FNaF Universe


**Please remember this story is not canon!**

SOMETHING'S STILL HERE

 _An unordinarily sleek man dressed in a maroon suit wanders up to a child._

 _"Hello! Are you lost?" he says, with an undefying grin on his face_

 _"Uh- u-u-uhh, m-mommy says I shouldn't t-talk t-to strangers" the young child whimpered through his tears._

 _"Don't worry about her, she has told me to bring you right to her", the man's grin was ever so unnatural - even a child so young should have been able to differ from this man and a caring person._

 _The man held out a fresh cupcake, still warm from the oven, despite the cold air whistling through the empty parking lot._

 _"She wanted me to give you this"_

 _The child willingfully took a large bite. The child slowly looked up at the man and smiled a genuine smile, but only for so long as the child began to develop a dying frown._

* * *

The time is nearing dawn. Poundfuls of rain collapse on the window pane, and the air is misty and moist. But inside, all of the outside world is a blur. Muffles of sizzling and banging pots and pans are heard downstairs in the kitchen.

"Mike, honey, get up. You have work today"

Those same words echoed throughout Mike's head every since he took a job at that damned Walmart branch. He hated that place. Dimwitted customers would often wander aimlessly, looking for things they could afford with minimum wage, and yet constantly complain about prices.

Mike stepped out of bed, and lingered towards the stairway, before directly wandering back to his wardrobe to get dressed.

Mike wondered how such a terrible company could even stay open this long. Mid thought, though, he had remembered Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Oh, how run down that place was. He could barely remember the last time he was taken there as a child. Uncle Jeremy would take him every saturday, and as long as Mike was satisfied, Uncle Jeremy would shuffle past the parents, telling Mike he had business to attend to, and that he would be back to pick him up an hour later.

The strong smell of pancakes wafted through Mike's nasal peripherals, and that sticky scent reminded him of the childhood memories of waking up to that same breakfast. Mike stumbled into the kitchen, and sat down on a pedistool.

"Everything OK, sweetie?", Jane said to her son.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine". Mike played around with his food before taking a bite. The thought of Uncle Jeremy had stuck with him, and lingered throughout his head. But why would the subject strike him now?

"What's the matter? You seem lost"

"Nothing, nothing"

Mike hesitated, like a child deciding wether to own up to getting the floor muddy.

Hey mom, what happened to Uncle Jeremy? You know, he took me to Fredd-"

Jane had frozen in place.

"Look honey, you may have so many questions about Jeremy, but..." she sighed.

"Oh, you have 10 minutes to get to work honey, just, uh, go on now". Jane was hurrying to get Mike out of the door, and without a word, he was out the house, and into his car.

The road was always choc-full of traffic on a drizzly day, and so Mike had plenty of time to sit around in his Mercedes. He sat listening to the radio, when he had noticed a small poster scruffily nailed up onto one of the posts outside

"WANTED! Fre- F-bear-s l-o-ki-g fo- gu-rd t- w-rk nig-s for min-mu- w-ge"

is all Mike could make out, but had realised that instead of working at a crummy old place like Walmart, he could be lazing around on his ass all night on Tumblr in some old diner... and get paid for doing it? With much eagerness in his breath, he parked his car directly next to the closest lot and ran to the local Fazbear's branch. This is it, he thought. Every step he took was another step taken towards an easy paying job. No morons asking where the bathroom was, no hassle with paychecks, and most of all, he wouldn't have to do much other than glance at some decaying robot animals every now and then.

The door creaked open, and a soft ambience of children playing merged with younger kids screaming at each other. The pizzeria reeked of processed food and beverages. The young man wandered around a bit, looking for some sort of managers office, anything.

Finally, he stumbled across a door which read, "MANAGER". He knocked twice, before hearing a salty, "come in".

Mike was greeted with a tidy office, some papers thrown here and there, but ultimately not quite what he was expecting from a place like this.

"Hello, uh-"

"Call me Scott, sit down", the man said. His mood had improved strikingly from his salty attitude before.

"I assume you've come to take the role as nightguard?" he questioned.

"Actually, yes, how did you know?"

"We've been trying to hire people to do this job for months. They usually either quit after the first day or say they're attending, "more important business". Then we never see them again. But hey, now that you're here, "

"Oh, right" Mike felt cold inside. Was this not what he had expected? He wanted a job, and he got one. But this didn't seem right.

* * *

 _A man in a yellow Freddy costume approaches a small group of children._

 _"Hey-hey, kids!", the man in the suit was eager to interact with the children._

 _The children giggled._

 _"I know a real secret arcade in the back - just for the special guests. How would you all like to come with me?"_

 _Before the children could respond, he shuffled them along into the backroom. Back the main area, faint screams and shouts could be heard, along with a transforming, bulging flash of light._

* * *

At 11:57PM, Mike had pushed the doors once more, and had entered the run down building.

"Hey Mike, great to see you", Scott's charm was still there.

"Yeah, hi. I was wondering, you know, if you could show me round a bit? Just so I get used to the place?"

"Really? Nah, you should be fine". The manager wanted to hurry things along, although Mike wasn't quite sure how come.

They walked along the west hallway of the pizzeria, stopping only for mild chat. Although, Mike didn't have much to say. He had never been left in such a state at night before, and was unsure of the ultimate outcome of the situation.

"Here's your office" Scott said.

A few echoing steps and they had both arrived at the left window pane. Mike stared, how such a place could even be considered an office.

Besides, it was cramped, with just a solid iron desk and a couple poster skrewn about on the wall. Mike had then noticed some large buttons on the walls.

"Why would I ever need these?" Mike questioned.

"You won't" Scott replied, quite uneasily.

"Unless of course there just so happens to be some damn teenagers wanting to paper roll the place"

Mike had entered his office, and sat down on the chair in the middle of the room. Once Scott had left, and had given Mike a hard slap on the back, Mike stepped back and realised just how easy this was. Until an obnoxiously loud ring from the telephone echoed throughout the building.

"Um, hello?"

"Uh, hello, hello hello! Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"Oh right, I did have a couple of qu-"

"First and foremost, I am required to read the company blah blah blah"

Just a pre-recorded message. Nothing helpful.

And a tutor. Pfft, he wouldn't need someone telling him how to do his job. Cleaning up any trash left scattered around the floor, maybe. But really, there couldn't be much to his job other than glancing at security cameras to stare at the tiny rooms in the building. Heck, he could probably run around the whole pizzeria in a minute. Why would they ever need security cameras for such a small place?

Mikes mind had wandered, until something truly sparked his attention.

"... now the animatronic characters do get a little quirky at night"

Mike was now sitting up, with a serious expression on his teenage face. Surely, this guy is having a laugh, Mike thought to himself. Inside jokes like this were common at dead places like Freddy's.

"...if an animatronic does happen to wander into your office, just close the door and they'll leave at, uh... some point"

Mike had chosen to mute the call at this point. He didn't need some ass leaving prank calls on his first day. Naturally, he decided to lazily lay back in his chair, and browse Tumblr for the next half hour. Should keep me company, Mike though.

For the next couple of minutes, the air started to feel much thicker.

"Must be the wind", Mike had said, although there were no windows around him. Suddenly, he could start to hear faint whirrs and cogs moving. This had definitely sparked his attention. Was this "phone guy" really telling the truth?

Mike chose to investigate.

He checked that he was in the clear, and started to walk down the west hallway, flashlight in his left hand.

There's nothing there... right?

A few steps was all it took to illuminate the main area. Nothing unusual, and so Mike wandered back to his office again, only to hear those same whirring noises. Surprised by this, Mike swiftly turned around and the bunny animatronic had gone.

Mike ran cold with fear as he started to panic.

"Whoevers sick joke this is, fuck off". The fear behind Mike's voice was too easy to detect. He started to back into the west hallway once again, only to find a figure at the very end.

Wha, wha, whaaA?

The figure looked identical to the one that had just been on stage. It just stood, and...

 _stared._

This was getting out of hand. Mike was about to call it a night, run away from this nightmare, when suddenly the bird animatronic had become gone too. The main show stage was now lacking a chicken and a rabbit, and his shift had started an hour ago. This was all a dream. Mike so badly wanted it to be a dream, just nothing but a mind intruding DREAM.

And suddenly Mike snapped.

He darted down the East hallway, straight back into his office, with monitor in hand, slammed shut both doors. His heart was pounding aggressively as he collapsed in his office.

" **What in the name of fuck was that?** " Mike whispered to himself. Mike had desperately fumbled with the monitor and was now viewing the Main Show Stage Cam. Nothing unusual. Both the bunny and the bird had returned to their spots, without a sound.

"This is all a joke" Mike shouted undefyingly.

"A sick JOKE"

Mikes voice echoed along the wall of the pizzeria, without another sound to clash with it. Mike checked his monitor again. The power was draining fast, and if he didn't keep himself under control, those things would come after him.

Wait, no. Someone is messing with him.

With the last boost of confidence, Mike plucked up the courage to leave both doors open. He would confront the manager in the morning.

* * *

 _"Look Jeremy... we're going to have to fire you. You know what you've done. The police are on their way, and there's nothing you can do that will change my mind. I'm sorry"_

 _"What? I haven't done anything!" The truth lay behind Jeremy's tounge._

 _"I'm sorry Jeremy, it's too obvious"_

 _"No... no..."_

 _A loud thwack bounced off the confined office space as the manager had been punched straight in the jaw. Jeremy had fled._

 _"No... they can't know"_

* * *

Mike must've slept through the night. The clock read 6:15AM.

"Scott..." Mike remembered.

Mike marched through the West hallway, approaching the manager.

"Mike, how're you doing?"

"Scott, what was that yesterday night?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Someone had come in and played around with the animatronics, they were trying to fuck around with me all night!"

The manager acted confused, and suddenly whispered to Mike,

"Look, just keep your mouth shut and we can settle this". Realising Mike was catching on, Scott had become protective of his company.

"...or maybe, you know, you could not leave prank phone calls every night?"

Scott had gone silent, until he pushed Mike into his office. His voice had turned to merely a whisper.

"Look Mike, if any information about the animatronics gets through these walls, our company is swimming in murder cas-"

Realising his own foolishness, Scott tried to take back what he had said, but Mike had figured everything out.

"No... this is your dark, disgusting secret. Those guards that went missing... DIED, didn't they?"

"Mike, I know you're upset". There was a hint of darkness in Scott's speech.

" **NO! THIS IS IT! ONE DAY I WORK AT THIS PLACE, AND THE NEXT I'M GETTING TOLD ABOUT FAZBEAR'S BEING A MURDER GROUND?** "

Mikes clenched his fists, and his anger soon turned into fear, as he realised how much power Scott had over him. Letting the company's secret out would also cost him his job, and could send a witchunt after him. Although nothing compared to what was on the agenda, this was his only income.

"Mike, don't bother. We're closing down in a year anyway. Reasons are confidential."

"Confidential enough that I don't know?"

Suddenly, the two could hear the aching whirr of police sirens nearing the outside the building.

"What's this?"

"Sorry Mike, but... we need to keep our company safe."

A large group of police kicked open the door, and shattered glass flew everwhere.

In a matter of seconds, Mike was in handcuffs, and was under suspicion of murder.

"Reports say you've been here for weeks now, and you were the only one in the building when Phil Guy went missing, while he was leaving his shift on May 4th, 19-"

"What?!" Mike screamed in agony. But he was powerless against all evidence proving his statement false.

"Mr. Cawthon here has claimed he's suspected something fishy ever since the first day"

And Mike's disgusted look wasn't enough to stop Scott from grinning like a child.

* * *

 _"What? No... You're all DEAD!_ _ **I KILLED YOU ALL!**_ _"_

 _5 children's spirits floated gently towards the man._

 _"No..._ _ **NO!**_ _"_

 _The man searched around him as he panicked... for a disguise, anything._

 _When he found an old, yellow bunny suit in the corner._

* * *

 ** _2017_**

 _"Hey dude, we like, totally found some drawings in the back"_

 _"Nice bro"_

 _Two adolescent teenagers trashed the building, looking for anything they could salvage out of the mess of a pizzeria._

 _"No way, dude... look at these old animatronic things"_

 _He poked at a loose Bonnie arm as it came loose and crashed to the ground._

 _"Dude, this is a goldmine"_

 _After a while, both teenagers had finished their search._

 _"Hey dude, are we done?"_

 _"Sure, just give me a sec"_

 _One of the two had wandered into another room. it was definitely blocked off, and showed signs of heavy door security._

 _Fortunately, the door came right off it's hinges, and before the teenager lie a yellow bunny suit, with an unnatural scent to accompany._

 _"Dude..._

 _...somethings still here"_

* * *

 **ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

" **NO! THIS IS IT! ONE DAY I WORK AT THIS PLACE, AND THE NEXT I'M GETTING TOLD ABOUT FAZBEAR'S BEING A MURDER GROUND?** "

Mike's anger soon turned into fear, as he realised how much power Scott had over him. Letting the company's secret out would also cost him his job. Although nothing compared to what was on the agenda, this was his only income.

"Mike, don't bother. We're closing down in a year anyway. Reasons are confidential."

"Confidential enough that I don't know?"

Suddenly, the two could hear the creaking wooden wheels of a cannon nearing the outside the building.

"What's this?"

"Sorry Mike, but... we need to keep our company safe."

In a matter of seconds, Mike was in headlock, and was under suspicion of murder.

"Reports say you've been here for weeks now, and you were the only one in the building when Phil Guy went missing, while he was leaving his shift on May 4th, 19-"

"What?!" Mike screamed in agony. But he was powerless against all evidence proving his statement false.

"Mr. Cawthon here has claimed he's suspected something fishy ever since the first day"

And Mike's disgusted look wasn't enough to stop Scott from grinning like a child.

"Hang on a minute, Chief?"

"Yes Jim?"

"Hey we ordered a sword to kill the guy with, not a cannon"

"Hey, I guess this story wasn't **CANNON** after all"

"Aaaaahahahahaha!" everyone said

And they laughed

and laughed

 _and laughed_

* * *

 ** _Alternative Ending wasn't serious_**

The End


End file.
